Overleg gebruiker:Quilafa/Overlegpaginaarchief
Welkom op mijn overlegpaginaarchief. Welkom! Gelieve je berichten op overlegpagina's steeds te tekenen met je naam. Hiervoor kan je vier tildes gebruiken (~~~~) of met de "handtekening/sign" knop (Afbeelding:Signatureknop.PNG) boven het venster voor het bewerken van tekst. Hierdoor wordt automatisch met je naam en de huidige tijd en datum getekend. Tekenen is belangrijk, omdat andere gebruikers zo kunnen zien van wie het bericht is. Gelieve gewone pagina's niet te tekenen, enkel overlegpagina's. Nogmaals, welkom! |} Infobox Monster Hoi! De infoboxen die je gebruikt zijn van De Lunagang. Dit is de RuneScape Wiki, een andere site. Er zijn hier speciale infoboxen voor items, voor monsters, voor bonussen van items, enzovoort. Je kunt bij "Gebruik van sjablonen" zien welke infoboxen je waarvoor moet gebruiken! Als je voortaan de juiste infoboxen gebruikt zorg je ervoor dat je mensen niet in verwarring brengt. Veel plezier met het bewerken van deze Wiki! Xbabyx140 jan 31, 2010 20:00 (UTC) Torsteg Hey het teken dat Torsteg op zijn riem draag is geen Zamorak teken. Ik kwam er ook vandaag pas achter. Dit teken is precies het omgekeerde als die van Zamorak, kijk maar hier 50px. --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG feb 25, 2010 13:08 (UTC) maar met een grafsteen van zamorak is ie omgekeerd. thumb|left|Zamoraks grafsteen :Dat klopt, maar alsnog lijkt het meer op en:Ram hoorns dan op het zamorak logo. Trouwens, aangezien het niet bevestigd is dat Torsteg Zamorakian is, willen wij liever geen speculatie hier. Bedankt. Vandalisme terugdraaien Hoi, ik zag dat je vandalisme op Dragon platebody had teruggedraaid. Het is goed dat je dit doet maar zou je in de toekomst kunnen proberen alle vandalisme te herstellen? Er was namelijk ook een groot deel van het artikel verwijderd. Verder prima werk. ;) Oh ja, het is trouwens handiger om je skills en andere plaatjes op je gebruikerspagina te zetten in plaats van op de overleg pagina. -- feb 25, 2010 19:25 (UTC) Goed idee Handtekening Je moet altijd je handtekening op overlegpagina's zetten met de vier tildes! (~~~~) Als je in de WYSIWYG mode zit kan je ook op de knop: 'Voeg je handtekening toe' klikken. Ik heb al een paar keer dit sjabloon: moeten toevoegen op pagina's waar jij vergeten was je handtekening te zetten. Dan staat er dit: Als een gebruiker zijn handtekening vergat te zetten moet je dit toevoegen: bij de gebruiker die zijn handtekening vergat te zetten. Je mag nooit je handtekening op andere pagina's zetten, enkel overlegpagina's. Ik heb bijvoorbeeld je handtekening van je gebruikerspagina weg moeten halen, omdat pagina's niet van jou zijn. Nou is je gebruikerspagina een uitzondering, maar op andere pagina's wordt dat gezien als vandalisme! Snap je het een beetje? Als het niet zo is moet je het even zeggen. Veel plezier met het bewerken op deze wiki! [[User:Xbabyx140|'Xbabyx140']] Overleg mrt 14, 2010 19:32 (UTC) Oke, bedankt voor de tip Quilafa mrt 16, 2010 11:05 (UTC) Grammaticafouten Uiteraard kan ik dit ook tegen jou zeggen. [[User:Xbabyx140|'Xbabyx140']] Overleg mrt 20, 2010 17:14 (UTC) Konijn Leuk konijn hij steekt alleen z'n tong nog niet uit. Ik heb trouwens een nieuwe userbox gemaakt. Voor als je een mijlpaal bereikt. Misschien heb je dr wat aan: Sjabloon:Aanpassingen -- mrt 22, 2010 20:42 (UTC) Nieuwe Userbox Ik heb het de userbox :Sjabloon:Aanpassingen gewijzigd. Hij heet nu Sjabloon:Gebruiker Bewerkingen Hier is een voorbeeld: Overbodige pagina's Zou je géén samenvattingen willen maken over een onderwerp? Dat is namelijk overbodig en wordt verwijderd! [[User:Xbabyx140|'Xbabyx140']] Overleg mrt 26, 2010 16:53 (UTC) Maak alsjeblieft géén pagina's aan om een fout op een pagina te herstellen! Dat is nergens voor nodig! Ik heb de pagina Staff pf Armadyl genomineerd voor verwijdering. De volgende keer dat je dit doet verschijnt het Sjabloon:Vandalisme op deze pagina! [[User:Xbabyx140|'Xbabyx140']] Overleg apr 5, 2010 17:14 (UTC) Nou is het 15 minuten later, en je doet het alweer! Pagina's die over gebruikers gaan zijn geen gewoon artikel! Ze zijn een deelpagina van jouw gebruikerspagina. Zulk soort pagina's moet je zo aanmaken: Gebruiker: /Naam deelpagina. Ik heb voor jouw de pagina Gebruiker:Quilafa/Quilafa's boekenkast aangemaakt. De volgende keer voeg ik echt het Sjabloon:Vandalisme toe! [[User:Xbabyx140|'Xbabyx140']] Overleg apr 5, 2010 17:31 (UTC) Sorry, dit is toch je/uw overlegpagina? Remi1115 Remi1115 Persoonlijke afbeeldingen Hoi. Ik zag dat de afbeeldingen "MIJN NIEYWE SKILLS.png", "Qavatar.gif" en 3 categoriën alleen van jou en voor jou zijn. Dit hebben wij liever niet hier, en hebben liever dat je het uploadt op imageshack of photobucket, en dan de "direct link" hier zet. Ik heb nu de plaatjes verwijderd, en als je niet een backup had, kan ik die weer terug geven, maar upload ze a.u.b. voortaan op een van de twee sites. Bedankt, nov 20, 2010 00:22 (UTC) Afbeeldingen van Engelse Wiki Hi, ik heb gezien dat je een paar afbeeldingen hebt geüpload van o.a. Bork en Kal'Gerion Demons. Deze afbeeldingen zijn op de Engelse Wiki al geüpload, dus je kan die afbeeldingen ook gebruiken op deze Wiki. Als je een afbeelding wilt toevoegen aan een artikel, voeg je gewoon dit in: Bestand:Bestandsnaam op Engelse Wiki. Bijvoorbeeld Bestand:Valluta.png en je krijgt deze afbeelding van de Engelse Wiki: 300px Alvast bedankt! jan 17, 2011 18:16 (UTC) Drops Hey, goed dat je bij de drops-secties van monsters de tabellen van de Engelse RuneScape Wiki gebruikt, maar zou je alsjeblieft willen stoppen met pagina's te bewerken waar die tabellen al staan? Ze er weer zetten, heeft totaal geen zin en kost meer tijd en moeite om alles weer inorde te krijgen dan het gewoon te laten staan. Alvast bedankt jan 29, 2011 21:47 (UTC) :Is het dan niet eenvoudiger dat je gewoon de prijs verandert? Dat kost heel wat minder tijd en moeite... jan 30, 2011 13:02 (UTC) Gekopieerde pagina's Hi, als je merkt dat sommige pagina's gekopieerd zijn van andere fansites (zoals Lunagang), dan verwijder je gewoon de gekopieerde tekst en vervangt deze door het Begin-sjabloon. Of je kan hem laten verwijderen door een admin. Dus je hoeft geen speciale categorieën aan te maken. :) feb 6, 2011 09:16 (UTC) Re: Hij is bij deze geblokkeerd voor 1 week. Goed opgemerkt! Xsdvd Overleg mrt 1, 2011 16:36 (UTC) infobox Dag Quilafa, Sorry van die infobox, op mijn pc leek die wel in orde. Ik heb eens gekeken in de geschiedenis van Games necklace. Inderdaad domme fout. Zal niet meer opnieuw gebeuren. groetjes Readywood mrt 2, 2011 14:31 (UTC) Rollbackrechten Ik heb je hier genomineerd voor rollbackrechten, omdat je veel actief bent en veel vandalisme verwijdert. Met de rollback-knop zal je het vandalisme met één klik kunnen verwijderen. Maar eerst even wachten op de stemming... Xsdvd Overleg mrt 5, 2011 18:11 (UTC) Re: Userbox Zaros Nou, persoonlijk vind ik 'de lege god' nogal raar klinken. Maar je hebt wel gelijk: god van de Mahjarrat is niet zo goed. Misschien kunnen we er beter 'god van de Ancient Magicks' of 'god van de Ancient Curses' van maken. Xsdvd Overleg mrt 5, 2011 19:40 (UTC) :We zullen het dan maar bij 'Ancient god' houden. Dat benadert waarschijnlijk nog het meest de ware aard van Zaros... Xsdvd Overleg mrt 11, 2011 18:34 (UTC) Re: Handtekening Ik heb je handtekening in een sjabloon gezet (de naam van de pagina is: 'Sjabloon:Signatures/Quilafa') en normaal gezien zou je het nu moeten kunnen gebruiken door ~~~~ in te typen. Ik heb het wel nog wat smaller gemaakt, omdat het mij een beetje groot leek. Xsdvd Overleg mrt 11, 2011 19:19 (UTC) Afbeelding Gewoon |left erin toevoegen: left Als je thumb gebruikt dan krijg je er een frame omheen ;) http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG mrt 17, 2011 16:56 (UTC) RE:Infobox pet Bij deze gebeurd! Xsdvd Overleg mrt 18, 2011 19:50 (UTC) Infobox Game Goed opgemerkt! Ik zal er zo snel mogelijk eens naar kijken. Xsdvd Overleg mrt 19, 2011 09:57 (UTC) :Het is nu volledig aangepast. Xsdvd Overleg mrt 19, 2011 12:46 (UTC) Ik heb niets aan de tekst veranderd, enkel de kleuren van het sjabloon heb ik aangepast Xsdvd Overleg mrt 19, 2011 13:09 (UTC)